Don't Leave
by Nadine8799
Summary: This is from my perspective. This is how I fell in love with Hilda. This is why I don't ever leave.


**Don't Leave**

My name is N... Natural Harmonia Gropius, and despite being able to communicate with pokémon and wanted to save the pokémons from humans because of how they treated pokémons, I fell in love.

That trainer's name is Hilda. She travelled around Unova Region with her two best friends and her twin older brother. Cheren, who seeks strenght. Bianca, who loves pokémons and cares for them. Hilda's older twin brother, Hilbert, is very much like her. They almost never leave each other's side.

I remember Hilda full well. Her eyes blue as the sky, her skin looks creamy and soft, her brown hair flows and curves at the end in a very cute way and her smile? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not to mention, unlike any other Pokémon voices I've heard, her Pokémons are happy with her.

It all began when Team Plasma gave announcement for the very first time. I saw her still standing there even after everyone had went their own way. She was discussing with Cheren and Hilbert. Her hands held Snivy close to her chest. I walked closer and I can immediately sense how happy Snivy was to be in her arms. I naturally challenged her to a battle. At that time, I found it hard to believe there was a pokémon who loves their master. I thought she would leave me alone after losing the battle. Yet she held my hand, preventing me from leaving. She said, "Hey, thank you for the battle. It was fun."

I felt my heart beats faster for the first time. The blood rushed to my face. I took my hand that she held and tried to cover my face with my own hat as I walked away. A few steps further and I heard her twin said, "That was a great fight sis. I'm proud of you."

And I heard Hilda's chuckled as she said, "It's thanks to Snivy though. She was so cool."

I found myself smiling.

* * *

At Nacrene City, I had only thought of looking around at Pokémons' history. As I got bored, I head outside. Before being able to go outside though, I saw Hilda and Hilbert talking so cheerfully. Snivy was still comfortable in her arms as Tepig followed next to Hilbert.

"Okay Sis, rock-paper-sciccors, the one who lose have to buy fresh water." Hilbert challenged her. I raised an eyebrow, that sounds a bit fun. I wonder how it would've been if I had siblings like him.

"You're on!" She said back and put Snivy down for a moment. Snivy walked leisurely to Tepig's side. Hilbert and Hilda played and she was victorious. Hilda laughed and picked Snivy up again. As Hilbert leave she shouted, "Buy one for Snivy too!"

"Hey" I said as I walked out of the shadows to her light. She was surprised to find me here, I can tell that by her expression. But then she smiled and I felt like sunlight bathed me for a few seconds there. Trying to avoid this weird feelings I had yet to understand, I talked about truth and ideals of this world. But about her answer, it was as if she doesn't care about anything. Just as long as she have her Pokémons on her side, she'll be fine. After another battle, just to see if her Pokémons had changed their mind. Of course I was wrong and defeated, I decided to take my leave. I heard Hilbert's footsteps nearing her.

"Here's one for you and one for Snivy. Tepig already drank his before we got here." I heard him say from a distance.

"Hey N!" Hilda shouted. I stopped my steps, turn around. Hilbert was smiling at me as if I was his friend while Hilda was waving her hands, "Bye-bye! See you next time!"

Blush covered my face again. I tried to hide it so carefully, turning around and only waving from the back. As I hid out of their eyesight I heard Hilbert shouted so energitically, "Okay sis, let's get the badge!"

"Huh... What odd twins." I muttered, trying to pull myself together. Instead it have a different effect on me as I found myself blushing much more, my memories goes back to Hilda's cheerful smile? A few of Team Plasma came to get me moments later, but it was after I saw how happy Hilda and her Snivy was after she got the badge. I found myself smiling again the entire journey back.

* * *

The third time was rather a funny encounter for me. It was night, at Nimbasa City, I swore I was there for pure entertainment at first. From the amusement park's entrance I saw my team member trying to steal Pokémons from an elderly and at first I wanted to stop them. But the elderly caught a sight of Hilda and Hilbert and asked for their help. I hid myself behind the huge pillar of the entrance. I saw Hilbert sighed and said, "Hahaha, I wonder why we always get mixed up with this."

I heard Hilda laughed, but not complain as she accepted the battle from my team. After losing, the members ran and Hilbert wanted to catch them to ask for explanation. Hilda agreed to her brother and ran behind him. Her eyes caught mine as she passed by the entrance. Hilda didn't expose my being to Hilbert. Instead she shouted, "Brother? I'll go check the amusement park, is that okay?"

"Okay, be careful. Oohhh Sis, why don't you try the ferris wheel too? I know how much you wanted to ride that since you were little." Hilbert shouted, not looking back at her. I walked out of my hiding spot.

"Hey N. How have you been?" She asked sweetly. I saw that Snivy was not in her arms anymore, so I thought she might have done something horrible to Snivy. Maybe trapped her into that machine in the Pokémon Center. At that time, I thought, I knew it, a trainer who loves their Pokémon so much that a Pokémon feels the same about their trainer is just impossible to be. Yet a second later, I heard bell ringing behind her. Servine walked out from behind her and to her side, holding a soothe bell. Hilda bent down to Servine's level and gave a sitrus berry for Servine to eat, "Here you go. You fought bravely last time you know? Good job."

I was struck silent. As I can hear Servine's thought. All I'm able to hear is how happy Servine was to have Hilda as a trainer. I tried to gain composure again, "You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me."

I led the way. For a second I thought she wouldn't follow but she did. She followed quietly behind me. Servine was walking happily next to her all along. I offered to ride the ferris wheel with her and she accepted so eagerly. Servine was revert back to the pokéball while she and I entered the ferris wheel. At first, I only thought of revealing to her that I was a leader of Team Plasma. I didn't expect for the ferris wheel to stop with our cab right at the top. She almost panicked. I saw the time and smiled at her, "No worries. Look to your left, they do this every night at closing time."

Fireworks. Hilda's eyes was glued to the beautiful fireworks. It was lucky we got such a position. I have a bit of a problem though. Cause when Hilda had smiled at me so innocently, pointing at the fireworks saying, "Look N! Isn't it beautiful! It's the first time I've seen fireworks."

"It's not as beautiful compared to you." I muttered. Three seconds later, I realized the meaning of the words I just muttered. I blushed mad red and it was too late to hid it. Because Hilda had peeked at me and noticed how red my face was.

"N? Are you okay?" She asked so worriedly. Hilda went closer to my face as she let our forehead touched. I trembled at the distance, my hands shivered. Does she not know I'm a boy? That I might just pin her down right there and then cause I kept thinking she's seducing me. After a few seconds she concluded, "It doesn't seem to be a fever... N? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Her face was so close and her eyes so worried. I wanted to be selfish and have her only worrying about me was what I thought for a second. I raised my hand to create a bit small wall between us, "No, I'm fine. Why don't you sit down? I think we're going to move again."

But I said that a bit too late. Cause the ferris wheel suddenly started moving again and she fell onto me. Her face at my chest and her body on my lap. I heard her moaned in pain for a bit. At first I was worried but as I knew she was alright, I chuckled. My hand unconsciously went to her hair and brushed it slowly, "Hey now, how come you're so clumsy? I wonder how much you've made Cheren and Hilbert worried."

"Bianca is usually the clumsy one." she said and despite showing a pouting look at me, she didn't move at all, "But I had made Hilbert worried a lot when I was little."

"Hilbert huh?" I muttered, my hands stopped brushing her hair as it moved to make her stay on her position on my lap, "Is he a good brother?"

"He is! A strong one too!" I noticed how her eyes sparkled as she talked about her big brother, "He had always been there to save me but he always told me that if we were to become pokémon trainers, I would be stronger than him."

I raised an eyebrow at how sad she was about what she said last, "What's wrong with that?"

She bit her lip in confusion whether to tell me or not and decided to tell, "He had always have pride on being able to replace Dad's position for me. At least in my eyes, he's a teacher, best friend, bodyguard, and many others. Ever since Dad left, he had become so responsible about taking care of me. But when we got our Pokémons, I kept being the one who triumph with the best result. He won't show it but I see him having a sad smile sometimes... It makes me wonder if I should just give up..."

As she finished the story, I held her body closer to me. My hands brushed her back as I kissed her forehead, "I'm sure, altogether, he's proud to have you as a little sister. You're a strong Pokémon trainer, a beautiful girl and you have a cute personality."

For the first time, when I looked at Hilda, she was blushing. Sweet pink colored her cheeks as her eyes tried to avoid my eyes. Nope, this is past my limit, she's too cute. I pushed her back to her seat and both of us didn't say a word. We didn't break the awkward silence between us. Till the girl opened the cab and both of us walked out of the ferris wheel ride. I was thinking hard about what to say to break the silence.

For Arceus' sake, my members couldn't have possibly come in a better timing, "There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

I took out my pokéballs and I can see confusion in Hilda's eyes. 'I'm sorry', I wish I could say to her, but I know well that if Ghetsis knew I have feelings for an enemy, he'll put her in trouble. That's not something I would like to see. I do not want to see Hilda in trouble.

I... well I have to admit it now, I really really like this girl.

I have to say, I had fun battling with Hilda with my Pokémons. She did too. Well, that's my third defeat. I knew well, I knew very well, that I shouldn't have said what I just said. I shouldn't have challenged her to get all badges and defeat the champion to defeat me. That puts her in trouble and her life in danger. But it was too late. Hilbert caught me saying that after the battle and he dragged Hilda away from my eyesight. For the first time, I had no control of what I wanted.

* * *

Chargestone Cave. I like this place. Formulas about electricity and how harmonious the pokémons that lives here. I was here only to see Shadow Triad's work on sealing the entrance with Galvantula. Deep inside though, I was here because I knew Hilda is going to pass here. I was correct, the nest was broken down and Hilbert and Hilda walked in so easily. Shadow Triad trapped both of them and brought them to my presence. I explained to them a few things and while Hilda understood immediatly, Hilbert was having trouble catching up. At the end, before the battle I said, "You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?"

"Chosen!? My little sis? As who!?" Hilbert panicked and stepped forward, shielding Hilda behind him, "What did you get my little sister into!?"

Hilbert's eyes was burning into mine, just like how his Pignite is standing in front of them, shielding his precious trainer from me. But Hilda understood what I meant. She smiled painfully for a few seconds before changing it to calm her brother down. She held his shoulder and moved him gently from my way, she nodded at me. I continued, "Of course. Such news should be a surprise."

I challenged her to another battle. I can feel Hilbert's anxiousness as he watched his little sister battling me. I can feel myself regretting making her got caught up in this trouble. I tried my best to shield away my feelings for her as I wore the mask of the King of Team Plasma. I need to do this or the Shadow Triad will notice my feelings. I was defeated once more and act out. I acted out, actually, not because of being defeated, it was because I was angry at myself. I must resist putting her to anymore danger yet I kept pushing her forward.

I did it at the end. I pushed her forward. Cheren accepted that being strong is not enough, Bianca accepted that she wasn't strong enough at all. Both of them found their own way to grow with their pokémons. Hilbert? He stayed by Hilda's side all the way. He was there, watching us battles a few more times and there when Hilda was tired and needed refreshing. I have to thank him one way. But at the Pokémon League? Trainers are not allowed to go in pairs. So from what I heard of Shadow Triad, he had stayed, waiting in front of the gate to see his sister come back as the champion.

Ha ha ha... I need to say sorry to him too for making him wait for so long

After Hilda defeated the Pokémon League, and was going for Alder, I tempted her to follow me instead. Hilda did. Servine was there, following her each step of the way. I battled her, I lost and gave up. I acknowledge her as a hero and my Zekrom did as well. Reshiram looks like a fiiting Pokémon to her. Ghetsis fought her and lost as well. I laughed in my own heart, I really fall in love hard with such a strong trainer. As Team Plasma left, I had some privacy with Hilda. At that time, I took her hand. I had waited so long to say this. I said everything I wanted to say to her. About how we met and how much Servine loved her and all.

As I was about to leave on Zekrom, she stopped me. Holding the hem of my shirt. Her tears painted her face, "Stay, please? You've suffered from loneliness enough. You can live with my mom, Hilbert and I. I already told brother about the real you and he had accepted that how you acted was to protect me!"

My eyes widen, "You... knew? About why I acted so harsh...?"

I dropped from Zekrom's back and pulled her into a deep hug. She sniffled some tears onto my shirt but that's okay. "Of course I know!" She continued, "There's no way you would act so harsh on me when you act so nicely toward me before and still act so sweet sometimes. N... thank you for protecting me from Ghetsis but I'm stronger now, I've defeated him, right? So... please... don't leave."

I chuckled, tears stung my eyes but I won't let it fall. I pushed Hilda back and kissed her forehead to her cheek and her lips. I knew it, her pair of lips is warm. her body feels just right for me to hug. After the kiss, I stepped back and climbed onto Zekrom's back as I muttered, "I'm sorry."

"If anyone can, it's you" I said, I forgot what I said before that. It didn't mattr for me. I know I'll still have my feelings for her no matter what I do. I gave one last smile to her, "Well then, Farewell."

I wanted to swear that it was the last time I saw her.

But it wasn't.

I knew well she spent the rest of her journey trying to find me. She became the champion and started what was called Pokéstar Movie. She actually made Pokémons feels better around trainers. She helped Bianca with her research and sometimes helped Chren teach in school. As she shines so brightly, I hid in the shadows, saving her from behind. I always smiled everytime I found myself looking at her face. No matter if it's from TV or magazines or when I passed by her in the street.

After 2 years, it was unbearable. I wanted to meet her. Badly.

This time, it wasn't her who was trying to find me. It was me trying to find her. A few months ago she disappeared. Some rumors said they still see her wandering around wild grasses, saying she wanted to fill her pokédex. I went to Nuvema Town. I went to Hilbert, asking her whereabouts but he doesn't know cause he had been busy helping Cheren. I asked Cheren but he doesn't know, mentioning she just come and goes. My last resort was Bianca and she said I'll meet her in the most unexpected way one day.

So I spend the rest of my days helping trainers That needed help. Having fun with wild Pokémons. Till I laid my eyes on someone who is very, very alike with Hilda. I learned that her name was Rosa. Even though they were alike, they weren't exactly the same. I helped Rosa a bit more, even giving up Zekrom to her. That's okay, I have plenty Pokémons to keep me accompany. Rosa was thankful about giving Zekrom to her and she wanted to thank me by riding the ferris wheel with me every friday.

So I did. I only did it because every time I ride it, I remember the faint memory about Hilda.

I enthusiastically went there every friday.

We talked in the ferris whel cab. Honestly, I tried moving on from Hilda, trying to like Rosa. But it didn't work. I found myself kept talking about Hilda with Rosa. Rosa sometimes complained that a lot of trainers mentioned she was similar to the trainer. Even I said that too. At the end, I can't stop thinking abiut Hilda no matter what I do.

* * *

One day, it was different. Rosa kept me waiting till night. It was fifteen minutes before closing. I was a bit tired of waiting. I almost gave up, planning to return home, to my castle. Instead, a green serpent-like Pkémon stopped me. The Servine was in front of me, judges me and smiled at me.

'Hi again!' It said to me. Then I realised, I was stopped by the Servine from 2 years ago. My breath was caught.

"Hey Rosa!? At least tell me who this guy I need to meet?" I know that voice. I turned my head to that direction. Looking at Cheren, Bianca and Hilbert only smiling pathetically at how Rosa was pushing the girl.

"Oh shut up Hilda-nee. It's a surprise!" So this is Rosa's doing huh? I need to thank her later.

"Heyyyyy the Ferris wheel? The last time I rode that was 2 years ago with-" our eyes met. It was an abruptly long moment for us. We were trying to figure out if it was a dream or reality at the first few seconds. Then she cried and ran toward me. She buried her crying face to my shirt as she slowly punches my chest. I was too struck to do anything at first. I still need to take in how beautiful she had become. When I regained control over myself, I pulled her into a tight hug. My hands brushing the brown hair I used to brush and hugged the figure I had yearned for.

"Hey Hilda..." I muttered softly to her ear.

She sniffled, "I missed you N"

"I know..." I bushed her hair, like before in the ferris wheel, "I'm sorry I was gone for too long"

"Two years. I spent two years searching for you" she reasoned and put her hands around my waist, as if she didn't want me to go anywhere. I did the same. Hilda continued, "Don't ever leave me again"

I chuckled and pushed her a bit, to see her face. My fingers pushed away the strand of hair on her face as I stare at her beauty. The fireworks shone in the sky. As everyone else's eyes was glued to the fireworks, I stole a deep kiss on her. Her eyes was stuck on me as the kiss was done. I smiled at her, "I'm never leaving you again"

both of us found ourselves laughing.

* * *

"Mom! Mommy! Dad! It's here, it's here!" Shouted a frantic boy, holding a box to the living room. The boy had green hair, darker than mine, but his eyes a beautiful blue like his mother. I smiled at him. My wife joined us in the living room, going to my side as I naturally put my arms around her. A knock came first and walked in a boy, dark blue hair with blue eyes, he's Rosa and Hugh's child. Following behind him is a blonde girl with dark blue eyes, she's Cheren and Bianca daughter.

"Okay now dear." Hilda cut in and opened the box for theme. Inside was three Pokéballs. The three youngsters was amazed. After choosing their Pokémons, wrecking our living room with a havoc Pokémon battle and saying goodbye to us, they left for their journey.

As I walked outside to see my daughter's fade away to her journey, Hilda held me back. Hands on my arm and a poutig face, "Don't leave..."

I laughed, pulled her into a hug and whispered softly, "Never again"


End file.
